


《“芭蕉精”与小学弟》10  -《不是我》

by Onananao



Category: KS - Fandom, SK - Fandom, krist&singto, teamperaya - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onananao/pseuds/Onananao





	《“芭蕉精”与小学弟》10  -《不是我》

“P’Arthit…！？”Kongphop错愕的收回手。

“…对不起，Kongphop，那不是我…”Arthit很难过，很内疚，他为什么会一时冲动做出这样的事，他没有想过有一天会遇到这种情况，自己竟然在无意识下抱了kongphop。

kongphop满脸的惊讶，现在的情况他一时也不知道，应该安慰arthit，还是安慰自己。即使知道这不是arthit的错。

他也是受伤的人，他又能和谁去理论呢。

窗外漆黑的天慢慢透出弱弱的光线，已经四点半了，窗外的绳子慢慢发出一层光，Arthit看着光，仿佛看到了救命稻草，毫不犹豫的站起身就朝阳台走去。

突然想起了什么，回头。

床上的Kongphop用被子盖过自己的头和身体，被子下的kongphop抱着膝盖坐在床上，覆在身上的被子轻轻抖动着出卖了他，他哭了。

“Kongphop…”Arthit觉得很后悔，想着刚才Kongphop身上的痕迹，不出意料一定是自己的杰作，这时候一走了之，太不是男人了，之前“自己”来的时候到底是个多混账的人，每次索取完，就这样走掉吗？  
咬咬牙，走到床边，轻轻拍拍Kongphop，缓缓拉下薄被，“Kongphop，对不起啊 …你别哭了…”

Kongphop在手臂上悄悄擦了擦眼泪，抬起头挤出一抹无奈的微笑“P还没走吗？…你该走了…”，泪却不自觉的还是流了下来，Kongphop不是委屈，也不是心疼自己被侵犯，而是终究这份感情是自己多想了，那个少年不是Arthit，Arthit也不是那个少年，这始终不是一条轨道，不会给他任何回应。

“Kongphop…你别哭了…”Arthit抚摸着Kongphop的背，作为一个大哥哥般安慰他，却忘了自己才是做下这一切的人，是那个让他哭的人，却说得置身事外。

Kongphop突然用力甩开他的手，似乎用仅有的力气，忍着痛，下了床，Kongphop走到桌前，毫不犹豫的拉开抽屉，拿出一把剪刀，转身走到阳台上，对着正在发光的红色绳子，一刀剪下去。

“Kongphop！！”一切发生的太快，Arthit没来得及上前阻止，他只觉得身体本能的站起来要阻止这件事，红绳的光晕戛然而止，瞬间掉落在一楼的地上，Arthit感觉自己的身体慢慢地抽离，最后看到的，是Kongphop回避的眼神，悲伤又愤怒的脸。

Arthit在自己的房间醒来，睁开眼，看着墙上的时钟，6点了。

身体慢慢的从僵硬恢复了温度，他似乎又在睡梦里昏迷过去了。  
-TBC-


End file.
